1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air circuit breaker, and more particularly, it is concerned with an air circuit breaker of a type, in which an electric conduction section thereof is closed by an accumulated force from an energy accumulating spring, upon instructions being given to the breaker, after accumulation of energy in the energy accumulating spring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the energy accumulation in an energy accumulating spring for this type of the circuit breaker has been done, for example, by a handle operation, on account of which no energy accumulation by a remote control operation could be effected thereby causing inconveniences from time to time.